


Sitting Pretty

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan asks Ronon to sit for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Pretty

"Just keep still, would you? Is that too much too ask?" Evan asked for what felt like the fifth time.

Ronon shifted his pose _again_ and glared, which wasn't the sultry effect Evan was going for. He'd probably have to dump the watercolor idea and go for oils at this point, something dark and moody, in reds and blacks, if Ronon kept this up.

"Don't like lying here doing nothing. Also, this feels weird."

"What?"

Ronon shrugged and flipped the fingers of the hand resting on his hip toward his groin. "I'm naked and..."

Evan sighed and put down his pencil. "It's a nude, Ronon. Don't give me shit because I've seen that painting in your room. Sateda has an amazing fine art tradition—"

"Yeah, but..." Ronon grimaced and then plopped onto his back, breaking form yet again and making Lorne want to throw his palette knife at him.

"You realize you're gonna have to explain a little more if you want to get out of this. You promised me a sitting. One sitting, in exchange for that crappy poetry reading you dragged me to."

"That was good stuff." Ronon's voice said he was hiding a grin.

"Oh, yeah. Terrific. Two hours of epic lays all about the poets' dicks."

Ronon rolled over and raised an eyebrow. "It was metaphor."

Evan gave up on the sketch and joined Ronon on the lounger. "Yeah, right. Sometimes a dick really is a dick." He ran his hand from Ronon's knee all the way up his thigh, letting it rest just at the join of his hip. Ronon's cock gave an interested twitch.

Ronon grabbed his wrist and tried to drag his hand over, but Evan wasn't playing.

"Ronon, seriously. You promised—"

"I'll do it. I said I would." Ronon tugged on his hand again. "Just...get me going a little first."

"What...you wanna pose with a hard-on? That's not—" But he already had his hand on Ronon's cock, which was perking up nicely. And Evan, well, he'd always had this problem with not giving Ronon what he wanted. So he stroked Ronon's cock, keeping a tight ring just under the head and jerking him into hardness. Evan couldn't resist kissing him at the same time, Ronon's lips soft and hungry under his, distracting and demanding and possessive enough to get Evan's own motor running, so he almost forgot the whole point of the exercise.

Finally Evan released him and Ronon groaned in faint protest before rolling onto his side to take the pose, one leg bent at the knee and his forearm dangling over his hip.

But Evan chuckled ruefully and shook his head. Ronon looked like pure porn now, face flushed and lips reddened, and his dusky, hardened cock standing rigidly against the pull of gravity, his plump cockhead peeking out of the sheathe of his foreskin, a bead of moisture welling from the slit.

"You seriously want me to paint you like this?" Evan asked. "Because, no way, man—"

"Why not?"

"Why not? You look like pornography, or erotica, at best, and we use photography for that, not oils or watercolors—"

"Not on Sateda."

Evan stopped staring at Ronon's gorgeous bod and looked at his eyes instead, at the expression on his face.

And felt like a complete asshole. "Okay. I get it. Satedan model, Satedan pose, right?"

"Right." Ronon looked down at his cock and gave himself another stroke, and Evan bit back a grin when he seemed to be fussing with his pubic hair a little while adjusting his balls just so.

"You ready there, pretty boy?"

Ronon bared his teeth, his cock twitching, and Evan knew he'd pay for that one on the practice floor, but it was so worth it.

Hell, if Ronon could keep it up for the whole sitting, maybe Evan would get to pay even sooner.

 

 _End._


End file.
